Event
Events are random occurrences that pop up during play. Based on a choice of A/B/C your Image value might increase or decrease. Most events offer a free choice that has no negative or positive effects, but some will decrease demand. Demand can be earned back over time however. A neutral choice will have no beneficial or negative effect. A bad choice will usually yield negative effects to your Image. Land Speed Record ;Targeting 300 mph * Some crazy pilot wants to use one of your modified cars to beat the world speed record in a mass production vehicle. That's risky business don't you think? : A: Don't encourage the fool! (Tactic fail) : B: Give him fuel and a helmet: 950 (Variable) : C: Fully support him: 2 Massive Defect ;Should you order a Recall? * Many of your customers are reporting issues with doors that won't close. You need to do something before it escalates. What's that going to be? : A: Tell them to buy duct tapes. (Tactic fail) : B: Send DIY fix instructions: 900 (Variable) : C: Order Massive Recall: 15 (Tactic win) Football Finale ; Massive Advertising * This is football season finale, and everyone will be stuck to their TV watching the game. It's a great opportunity to gain some visibility from a well placed TV ad. Can you leverage this? : A: Watch the finale (Tactic fail/Neutral) : B: Make a funny ad: 8,000 (Variable) : C: Get Fat CheeZ to appear: 5 (1.000.000 Tactic win, up Demand, up Image) International Car Show ; Big City Mega Auto Show * It's time for the annual gathering of automobile company and their fans. Everyone will be doing something amazing to get some attention! What will you do this year? : A: Don't attend! It's too costly. (Tactic fail) : B: Build a unique concept car!: 1 (50,000 10 up Demand, up Image) : C: Get a booth and babes: 1,500 (Variable) Car of the Year ; Who's number #1? * Journalists have gathered to elect the BEST car of the year. All car makers are bringing their top models from every places of the world, this is a super opportunity to shine What will you bring? : A: Send a Bendy Coupe. (Neutral choice) : B: Unleash the GREEN MANGUST!: 15 (Tactic Win) : C: Send a Legran V12: 15,000 (You can get 15 and 100 000 ) The Green Heaven ; The Gruunburgring * It's time for you to be a man, and show the world how fast your latest model can go around the track. Who are you going to send to lap th GRUUNBURGING ?? : A: Don't send anyone ! (Tactic fail) : B: Send an employee: 10 (Tactic fail) : C: Send the STOOGE: 1 (Tactic win, up Demand, up Image) Security breach ; Industrial spying * A spy has taken pictures of your next model and plan to sell it to the competition. This might decrease your vehicle's demand and downgrade your innovation image. : A: Pay: 1000 (Works most of the time) : B: Ask CatMan some help: 1 (Tactic win) : C: Let it be, I'm cool with that. (Tactic fail, down Demand, down Image) Angry Customer ; This one is very upset... * A customer has written mail directly to you. His car's engine has blown up one week after he purchased it. Your dealer has refused to take this under his warranty. What will you do ? : A: Ignore him. (Tactic fail, down Demand, down Image) : B: Fix the engine at the factory: 5 (Variable) : C: Get him a new car: 3 (Tactic Win) Press Day ; Auto Journalusts EVERYWHERE * Journalist from around the wworld are coming to test your latest creations tomorrow. Will toy give your cars a special treatment ? : A: Let them test stock car ! (Variable) : B: Let's boost the engine !! 500 (Variable) : C: Rent a Track for the day 1 (30.000 Tactic win, up Demand, up Image) 24h Endurance ; The best race of the year * It's time for you to show the world how powerful and reliable your cars are! You can gain a lot from this race... if you win! : A: Attend the race as spectator. (Tactic fail) : B: Sponsor a team 5,000 . (Tactic fail) : C: Send a Factory Team 5 (Tactic win) Category:Game Terms